Forbidden Love
by PrincessSkylar
Summary: You have a choice to either follow your heart or follow what your parents says. What will you choose to do and who will you hurt along the way.Will the daughter of the Hinamori and the son of the Tsukiyomi survive their forbidden love?


Forbidden Love Chapter 1

One day, two royal families were blessed with of a baby. One of the babies was a girl who had pink hair and light brown eyes. Her name was Amu and she was born to Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori. The other baby was a boy who had blue hair and eyes. His name was Ikuto and he was born to Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi. Sadly, the two royal families are rival and it isn't likely that the two children star will ever cross.

16 years later on their birthday

Amu's Pov

Oh gosh, I'm going to forever hate this day. My parents are going to make me marrying someone I never met before. Also, today is my sixteenth birthday and my parents are throwing me a birthday ball. I feel that it is actually a party that going to forever going to change my life.

"Princess Amu, it time for your birthday ball, my maid said"

I sigh out loud sadly and walk out of my room dressed in my ball attire. When I reach the ballroom, my parents were socializing with a boy in a tux.

My parents stand up and the whole crowd turns to watch them.

"Welcome to this ball, my honorable guests. Today is the day when my beautiful daughter, Amu turns sixteen and it also the day when we announce to everyone that my daughter is now engaged. , my dad said"

The boy intertwined his fingers with mine and stands next to me.

"Princess Amu and Prince Tadase are now engaged, my dad said."

My heart sank and asked to be excuse from the room. I ran as fast as my feet could take me and I stop at the water fountain in the garden. I began to cry.

After a while, somebody came up to me and said "don't cry." I turn around to see a boy with blue hair and blue eyes.

He asked me, "Why are you so sad."

I reply by saying that" My parents are causing me to marry somebody I don't even now."

He replies by saying "oh. My parents are trying to do the same thing."

He asked me for my name.

"Princess Amu. What is yours, I said?"

"Prince Ikuto, he said."

He grabs my hand. "Let's go back inside before your parents begin to worry something dreadful has happen to you, Ikuto said."

I nod and we walk inside together with our fingers intertwine. Nobody seems to notice I was missing for some long.

"Amu, may I have this dance, Ikuto asked?"

"Yes, you shall, I reply."

We began to slow dance together. I felt so happy being with him. It felt like we belong together. I don't want Ikuto to leave. We continue dancing for a long period of time. Then, we stop dancing and we watch each other. I became mesmerize with his blue eyes, so I could look away.

Our faces began to come closer to each other, until our lips touch. Then, we kiss each other. After a few minutes, we pull apart from each other. Ikuto brought me close to him.

"Amu, I feel like I belong with you and right now I don't want to leave. I feel in love with you, he said."

"Ikuto, I feel the same way, I said."

The music stopped and the all of the guests were watching Ikuto and I. In a sudden instant, Ikuto and I got pull apart from each other by the guards. The guards then took both of us to the front.

"I see that we have a person from the dirty Tsukiyomi here in our present, my dad said.

The crowd gasped.

"It nice to finally meet you, Prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi son of King Aruto and Queen Souko. Why you are trying to play with my daughter emotion, my dad said."

My dad slapped Ikuto across his face. "Listen up and listen well. I don't want you nowhere near my daughter again."

Ikuto suddenly broke the guard's grip of him and run toward me.

He whisper in my ear and said "I love you Amu and nobody can ever stop our love."

He broke the guard grip of me and then he quickly kisses me."

"I love you too, I said."

He smiled and hugs me tightly. "I have to go. I hope to see you again."*gives her a rose*"Keep it to remember me."

I nod.

He disappears out of the ball room and went back to his family.

I went to my room and changed out of the dress. I got ready for bed and then put the rose in water. I lie on my bed and then fell asleep.

~Hope you like it~


End file.
